The Queen Of Games
by MisguidedIllusions
Summary: Kamon Kayoko was a grand champion in America, She was known as the Queen of Games, now she is forced to moved to Japan and little does she know that she is about to embark on an epic journey one duel at a time. JoeyXOC SetoXOC YugiXOC YamiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"No! I lost..." The guy said as his life points reached zero.

"You not only lost the duel but you also lost your dignity because you lost to a girl." The teenager smiled.

"Now I get to take your rarest card. Hand over your rarest card." The girl said as she walked over to him as she picked up his Red Eyes Black Dragon from his deck.

"Perfect, this card will go into my collection of Dragon cards." She smiled as she put the dragon card in her deck.

"And the winner of this duel is Kamon Kayoko!" The announcer yelled as confetti started to go everywhere. The girl known as Kamon Kayoko waved at the enthusiastic crowd as she smiled.

"Kamon is now the winner of this tournament! Give it up for her! She gets the 1st place trophy." He said as someone walked up to her and handed her the biggest trophy that there was. She held it in her hands and held it up in the air as the crowd cheered.

She had won the biggest tournament held by Maximillion Pegasus. He had another tournament besides Duelist Kingdom and she couldn't attend that one at the time but this time she decided to do so on his even bigger Tournament.

"Congratulations, Kamon Kayoko." Pegasus replied shaking her hand.

"Thank you." She said shaking his hand back. She was happy and surprised that she won the tournament.

"You're welcome, Miss Kayoko. You deserved it. You are now officially the Queen Of Games." He smiled. She smiled back, she was proud of herself. She finally got a high title in Duel Monsters.

After Pegasus left everyone started leaving their seats and exiting the arena. Kamon decided to go meet up with her best friend that was sitting in the seats waiting on her. Naren was her best friends name. She looked at her with an excited look on her face and glomped her as soon as she walked up to her.

"You did it! You are now officially the Queen of Games. How does it feel?" Naren had asked her as soon as she let go of her.

"It feels great, I finally have a title for myself." She said with a happy face.

"Yes, now you and the King of Games can meet and fall in love and make Duelist babies together." She snickered making Kamon blush like crazy.

"Why would I marry the King of Games? He probably already has a girlfriend that cheers him on every duel every day." She sighed.

"You don't know that." Naren giggled. Kamon sighed again.

"Nevermind I don't wanna talk about that. Let's head back home." Kamon said as she picked up her trophy and handed it to Naren who carried it the rest of the way to her house where her Mom would be waiting to give her a huge hug and a special dinner for her winning.

"What do you mean, Moving?" Kamon screamed as she looked at her Mom in utter shock.

"Yes, we're moving to Japan. I wanted to wait till you finished the Tournament before I said anything. Because if I would have told you then it would've made you lose your focus on the Championship." Her Mother said.

"But, why now? Why do we have to move there?" She asked her.

"Because your Father and I decided that we needed a change and his job asked him to work up there instead of here in Florida." She told her. Kamon sighed in frustration.

"But, my friends live here! I can't just pack up and leave everyone unannounced!" Kamon yelled pounding her fist into the table that she stood by.

"Kamon, listen to me, your Father needs the switch out, they want him to be the boss at the other company they are sending him too. He's been wanting this job ever since he first started working there. Please understand that." She told her.

"Why can't I just stay here? Why can't you guys just leave me here? I can take care of myself. I can move in with Naren if I have to." She told her.

"No, you're only 15, Kamon. You're too young to stay here by yourself and Naren's Mom has a handful as it is with Naren and her siblings. I think it's best if you come with us. Plus I would worry about you too much if you weren't in my sight. You know how your temper can get. I wouldn't want you to be in Prison." She told her daughter.

It was true Kamon had always had anger management problems. Once she got mad then there wouldn't be anyone to stop her from kicking someone's ass and going to jail for it.

"Fine." She gave in to her Mothers orders. She was upset but, she had to deal with it.

"Good, we're going to be moving to Domino City. We're moving this Friday so you have a day to pack what you wanna take with you. We'll still be coming down here for vacation time so leave some clothes and things here that way you won't have to pack much if we ever go on vacation down here again." She told her. Kamon nodded and headed up the stairs silently pouting in defeat that this was real.

She got some boxes and started packing her collectibles. She had collected Cards from the very first time Duel Monsters came out. She loved them with all her heart and she put her heart and soul into the Game. The one person who inspired her was the King Of Games himself, Yugi Motou. She had watched his duels from Duelist Kingdom on DVD and she was so in awe with his stradegies and his speeches about the heart of the cards, she couldn't help but put her faith in her cards as well. That's how she won every duel, was because she believed in herself and her deck and that's how she was unbeatable.

She collected almost of every card ever made, when they had new booster packs at the game store, she made sure they were in her possesion. She even got all the Exodia Cards. She was obsessed with Duel Monsters.

When she was little she used to play card games with her Grandpa. He showed her how to play Goldfish and Solitaire. Her Grandpa loved games just as much as she did.

Then one day he passed away due to Cancer. She was torn apart and didn't play games for awhile until something pulled her to Duel Monsters. Her Grandma was at the store one day and saw that and thought that maybe Kamon would like it, so she bought it for her on her 11th birthday.

_"Kamon, here you go. I saw it at this store and thought you might like it." Her Grandma replied. The little girl looked at the box that was wrapped with 'Happy Birthday' wrapping paper._

_"What is it?" The little girl asked her with curiosity in her eyes._

_"Open it and find out, sweetie." Her Grandma cooed. Kamon looked back down at the box with a smile. She tore the paper until all there was left was a box that had yet to be opened. She opened it and looked inside to see a deck of cards that she's never seen before._

_She looked at the cards to see what they looked like and they showed different Monsters, traps, and magic cards._

_"Who's this?" She asked as she showed her Grandma the pictures of the Magician that was there._

_"Her name is Dark Magician Girl. She's a very strong girl, she holds magical powers." Her grandma smiled looking down at the Magician._

_"She's really pretty." Kamon said._

_"That she is. Take care of these cards, hun. They are very special and each card need nurture and care." She told her._

_"What do we call these cards, Grammy?" Kamon asked curious to know what she was dealing with._

_"We call this Game, Duel Monsters." She told Kamon sitting down next to her._

_"W-will you teach me how to play?" Kamon asked looking up at her Grandma with wonder in her eyes. Her Grandma smiled bigger than she had in a long time._

_"Yes, my girl." She said and then showed Kamon how to play the Card Game._

After teaching Kamon the basics of Duel Monsters she started understanding more and more and started getting better as the time went by, once she turned 12 she was a pro at the game and started going to Mini Tournaments at the Book stores in her town.

A couple of years later she started entering real Tournaments. Once she beat all those she was wanting to get into bigger tournaments like Pegasus' new bigger tournament. She didn't goto Duelist Kingdom because she didn't know that he had it at the time and she was busy that week.

She's finally made someone of herself in the game known as the Queen of Games.

Now she was leaving the town where she grew up...

Little did Kamon know that this was only just the beginning...

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Well Hello, if you reached this story all of a sudden. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and unlike most people I just have to let you know and I'm only gonna put this disclaimer here once, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh I only own my OCs. So I hope you like the first chapter. Let me know what you think, it's only the beginning and I try my best to make sure I spell check my words before I post anything but let me know what you guys think so far and give your honest opinion, I know it seems kind of boring right now but the next chapter will be better because the story will have the Yu-Gi-Oh Cast involved. Also, this is basically a Joey, YugiYami, Seto Kaiba love story. We will see who Kamon shall end up with in the end, it's up to you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Kamon, time to go!" Kamon's Mother who's name is Kelly yelled.

Her Father is part Japanese from his Fathers side and part American from his Mothers side so that's why they named her Kamon because she was part Japanese too whether she liked it or not.

"Coming." Kamon said heading down the stairs with her back pack on her back as she rolled her suitcase. She took one last look at the stairs and the living room before proceeding out the door. This was it, this would be the last time she might ever see Florida again, she might get lucky enough to come back to see her friends but she wasn't gonna bet the house on it because knowing her Mom her promises usually are forgotten and in the back of her mind.

The car ride towards the air-port Kamon was looking out the window at the state she would miss so much. Kelly sighed as she looked in the mirror at her daughter.

"I'm sure you'll make some new friends at the school we're enrolling you into, sweetie." She told her.

"You know how hard it is for me to make new friends, Mom." Kamon replied.

Her mother sighed, to be honest she didn't know her daughter like she used to. It seemed after her Grandfather died that Kamon had locked away her real feelings and acted more tougher than she used to so that she could be stronger for her family and her Grandma.

"I-I know but who knows, this will be a new start for you and a clean slate. Think of it that way." Her mother said. Kamon just nodded and put in her ear buds and put her music on full blast. Her Mother continued to drive towards the air-port in silence. Kamon's Father was already in Japan working with his new employees so the Mother and her daughter were on their way toward their destination.

The air-plane ride was just the same as the car ride, Kamon listened to her iPod while her Mother read a Magizine to pass the time. They haven't said a word to each other ever since the car ride, it was very quiet between the two that was for sure.

Kamon looked out the window of the Air-Plane watching the towns they passed within each every hour. She hated to leave her hometown but, she knew she had to get over it and move on, that's the same exact thing she had to do when her Grandpa died. So, she put all her sadness behind and thought of this as a new adventure.

A day had passed and they finally made it to Dominoe City. Compared to Florida it was way bigger than Kamon has seen a city before. They had big buildings, big companies, it had Malls, little stores, Arcades, Parks, etc.

"Welcome to Dominoe City, you have reached you're destination please form a single file line and thank you for flying with us." The attendant replied as a single file line grew fast. Kamon and her mother were in the front of the line thank goodness. They headed out of the plane and headed to the nearest Air-Port that stood beside them.

Kamon's Father was waiting there for them, he smiled at his wife and loving daughter but, he could see that they were distant with each other at the moment, so he let it slide and made conversation with them both.

"I'm so glad you guys made it here safely. I was starting to get worried that something might have happened to you girls." He told them as he hugged them both tightly.

"We're fine Daddy, we're here." Kamon replied. He just chuckled at his daughter because he knew that she seemed a little annoyed.

"I know you are, and I'm happy that you are. I was hoping to see you smile when you saw me but I see your still probably upset because of you having to leave Florida. I'm sorry that it had to be this way but this was an oppurtunity I just couldn't pass up and I'd hate for you and your mother not to be here to witness this with me." He told her as wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulder.

She was upset, he only forced her here because he wanted to see their faces and witness what it would be like to be number one for once. She didn't want to leave her hometown for this, in fact she was willing to move in with Naren because of this. She finally had made a name for herself in the town where so much has happened to her and now she would have to start over as a nobody in a town that she didn't know anyone at. Her Grandma lived in Florida, her friends lived there, where her Grandpa was burried at, and where all the memories she loved was at.

The car ride to her new house was silent. Kamon didn't want to talk to her parents at all, she was too upset to even think about saying anything to them because if she said a word to them it would be smart mouthing them off and that wouldn't end well because she'd end up stuck in the house that she didn't wanna be stuck in.

As soon as they made it to the house she was silent. All she did was grab her suitcase and took it inside. Her dad showed her the room that she would be staying in from now on and left her to unpack her things. It looked nothing like her old room, her old room was much bigger than this, it had a place for all of her cards and collections. This room didn't even have a shelf to put her things on. It was way too small for her liking, but she had to make do with it for the time being. She decided to leave all her cards in the card container she carried, she wanted to buy some shelves next week to sit her stuff on.

Once she finished putting her clothes up and in the closet she decided to go out and about to check out the city.

"I'm going out." She yelled out to her parents.

"Don't be out to long, I'm making supper. Be back by Seven." She replied. Kamon nodded and was out the door in a flash.

She didn't know what city they moved to. Nobody really tells her anything. She usually finds out on her own.

She looked around and saw a woman passing by.

"Excuse me Ma'am. Would you mind telling me what city this is? I'm new around here." She asked the nice woman. The woman smiled kindly at her.

"Oh this is Dominoe City." She said looking down at Kamon still with a smile.

"Dominoe City? Thanks so much." She said bowing her head to the nice lady.

"It's no problem, dear. I hope you find your way around here. It's a pretty big city." She said as she waved goodbye walking off.

_Dominoe City. Wait isn't this the city where Duel Monsters are popular?_ No way! She thought to herself.

She smiled and saw a group of boys looking at their cards they just spent money on from the game shop they just came out of.

Kamon looked at the shop and smiled. "Maybe I can get some new cards." She said to herself as she opened the shop.

She looked around to find nobody behind the register. She decided to take a look around.

She saw some Duel Monster cards that caught her eyes. She checked out the dragon cards that were in stock.

"So, anything catch your eye?" And older mans voice asked. Kamon looked up from the cards starled from someone's voice. She saw that an old man was in behind the cash register looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Um, I was just looking at some of your cards." She replied nervously. She didn't know why she was so shy all of a sudden. She wasn't usually this shy when she saw a new face. I guess it was because the old man startled her.

"Oh, I see you're interested in Dragons, am I correct?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded her head softly.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, right?" He asked. She nodded her head.

"Well, I have it. Although it's not in good condition anymore. A guy tore in two and I had to tape it together. It's only for show now." He said taking a box out from the shelf and opened it revealing the Blue Eyes White Dragon taped together.

She looked at it in awe.

"It's beautiful." She said still mezmorized with the card itself.

"I wouldn't say the card is beautiful, But I do love the way they designed the Dragon." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"I usually don't care for the card itself either it's usually the Duel Monster inside it." She replied.

"Oh I see. My grandson is the same way. He also trusts in his deck, that's how he win's every duel." He replied grinning at the young teen before him.

"That's how I am. I have faith in the Heart of the Cards." She told him.

"Where'd you hear about that?" He asked curious now. _She might know of my grandson's techniques._ He thought to himself.

"Well, the King of Games himself. He's a legend in my book." She told him with pride in her eyes.

"Oh, so you look up to my grandson, eh?" He smirked.

"Yep. WAIT! What do you mean your grandson?" She asked surprised.

"Hey, gramps we're home." A voice from behind her said.

"Oh, hey there my boy. I was just talking about you." The old man replied smiling.

She turned around and saw the one person she looked up to.

She couldn't believe that he stood there.

**This was going to be an interesting day.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hey guys.<strong>

**Yugi: Sorry for the wait KamonKayoko has been super busy with things lately.**

**Me: Thanks for saying the words that I was about to say Yugi.**

**Yugi: No problem.  
>Me: That was sarcasm dude.<strong>

**Yugi: It was?..**

**Me: Yes, how did you even get here?  
>Joey: I brought him here.<strong>

**Me: ...**

**Joey: What?**

**Me: BROOKLYN RAGE!**

**Joey: Why do you say my lines?  
>Me: It means Rice cake...<strong>

**Joey: No it doesn't.**

**Me: Oh hush I was joking I've been watching too many Yugioh abridged these days. -_-**

**Joey: BROOKLYN RAGE!**

**Me: NOOOOOOO! .**

**Seto: I'm too rich to be here right now.**

**Me: Shut up Kaiba. Now you tell them what they get if they leave lovely reviews, Seto.**

**Seto: Fine -reads lines- KamonKayoko will give you a Yugi plushie if you leave her reviews...**

**Me: And...?**

**Seto: And... She'll give you a Seto Kaiba plushie with the blue eyes white dragon.**

**Me: I forgot to mention that I will actually give you cookies if you leave me some awesome reviews. :3**

**Seto: Cookies? Can I have one?**

**Me: No but Mokuba can. **

**Mokuba: YAY! Thanks KamonKayoko. -Noms on cookies-**

**Seto: You gonna share little brother?**

**Mokuba: MY COOKIE! -eats all the cookies in his hands-**

**Seto: -sighs- I'm not gonna share with you then.**

**Me: Quit whining Seto now tell them to review and favorite.**

**Seto: Please review and favorite. Until next chapter.**


End file.
